Saga de las Promesas/Arco de los Oficiales/Contra los diez
Capitulo 556: Planes y fracasos 19 horas para la llegada de la Alianza… Jean e Isabel aterrizan en algún lugar de Shinsetsu, cerca de donde la Ocean Spirit fue arrancada para reparaciones. No obstante, la nave hace mucho que se fue. Aunque a los piratas lo saben, se quedan ahí por un momento. Jean: *jadeando* Deberíamos... buscar desde aquí . Isabel: Lo que deberías hacer es descansar un poco. Jean: No...hay que buscar a los chicos. Isabel: Por favor, Jean. No has dormido en todo el día por estar buscándome. Llevas como diez horas volando sin parar, dos de ellas conmigo a cuestas. Vas a desmayarse si sigues así. Por lo menos…siéntate un segundo en lo que intento llamar a los demás de nuevo. Viendo la preocupación genuina de su camarada y sabiendo que ella tampoco ha tenido el mejor día y necesita un respiro, termina por aceptar. Jean: …ok. Está bien. Pero solo un segundo. Isabel trata de llamar a través del aparatito varias veces pero tras un rato de esperar nadie responde. Esto revuelve un poco sus ideas, sacando a relucir las malas , aunque se sacude la cabeza, tratando de pensar positivo. Isabel: Deben ..estar ocupados huyendo de los buques. Jean: Si… debe ser eso. Hay que encontrarlos por nuestra cuenta entonces. ¿Lista? La mujer asiente, y asiendo sus brazos a la cintura de su capitán, ambos vuelven a salir volando. Sobrevuelan toda la Isla de Shinsetsu en esperanza de encontrar a la Ocean Spirit, y aunque no logran ver nada, si escuchan algo al pasar por encima del Puerto de Escudos y Sartenes. Megáfono: Sistema de Alerta de Eiyuu. A los pobladores de la Isla de Nintai, se les pide por favor extremar precauciones… Isabel:¿ Escuchaste eso? Jean: Si El muchacho se acerca un poco al suelo, aunque se queda estático en el aire, todo con el fin de escuchar. Megáfono: El navío de los Piratas del Ave Azul ha sido avistado en las cercanías de la costa de esta isla. Pedimos a la población tratar de evitar acercarse, y en el caso del Puerto de Relojes y Juguetes, a partir de este momento y hasta nuevo aviso, se declara toque de queda. Por su seguridad, por favor permanezcan en sus casas. Con esta información en sus cerebros, se formula el destino al que han de ir Jean e Isabel. Jean: ¿Cuánto apuestas a que los chicos están enfrente de ese dichoso puerto? Isabel: Es casi seguro que están allá. Vamos. Y una vez más, el peliazul alza el vuelo Mientras tanto… justo acercándose al Puerto de Relojes y Juguetes… La Ocean Spirit va tan rápido como las escasas aguas se lo permiten a su navegante, mientras su tripulación trata de dejar atrás a los nube buques de la Marine que les siguen. Brunnhilde: ¡Más rápido, señores! ¡Les estamos ganando terreno! Aunque abordo, los piratas parecen tener un plan para perderlos, orquestado por los tiradores rubios, que ya habían sido enviados ahí antes para conseguir los materiales. Angélique:¿Están seguros de esto? James: Nop. Pero nadie tiene una mejor idea. ¿O si? Evangeline: Solo siga la costa, Señorita Primer Oficial. Angélique: Vale. Conforme avanzan, el barco en el cual va Narrow a bordo comienza a aventajar a sus iguales y a acercarse más y más a la Ocean Spirit, a la par de que este pasa a lado de lo que parece ser un muelle de carga. Parece que pronto estarán a tiro. Marine: ¿Abrimos fuego, señor? Narrow: Meh... porque no. Los marines se preparan para disparar entonces, pero los rubios se leas adelantan y disparan primero. James: ¡Ahora! ¡Yellow Star- Matador Fury! Evangeline: ¡Devil Spit! Pero no disparan a los barcos. Sino a una gigantesca grúa en uno de los muelles la cual se desploma justo detrás de la Ocean Spirit. La estructura es muy grande y los barcos no pueden esquivarlas a la velocidad, por lo que van en comisión inminente. Marines: ¡Cuidado! James: Ja, funcionó. Pero entonces, yendo en contra de su epíteto, Narrow salta de su navío y hasta la estructura, dándole una patada de tal forma que está se proyecta hacia arriba, y luego la patea de otra forma, mandandola muy lejos de los barcos y usando la misma inercia para volver al suyo. Narrow: Que molestia. James: ¡¿Es broma!? Los oficiales de más alto rango observan todo desde sus respectivos navíos, particularmente Maverick y Mayhem. El primero sorprendido y feliz,el segundo solo sorprendido. Maverick: Jaja, mira eso. Mía: ¿¡Ahora que!? Angélique: Vayamos a la siguiente isla o algo. Es lo único que se me ocurre Todos: Ok. Y así lo hacen. El Ocean Spirit se dirige a la sexta isla del Archipiélago: Isla Seijitsu. Capítulo 557: La primera prueba 18 horas para la llegada de la alianza… Un rato más ha pasado y los Piratas del Ave Azul siguen en la misma desesperada situación en la que estaban. La única diferencia es el paisaje, que ha pasado de la tranquila isla de Nintai a la desolada isla Seijitsu. Barok: ¡Fuego! Varios de los buques empiezan a estar a tiro de nueva cuenta. Por eso mismo, nuevas balas de cañón surcan los cielos, logrando dar algunas al casco. Bert: ¡Desgraciados! ¡Acabo de arreglar eso! Calette: ¡Sigan disparando! En vista de esto, varios de los piratas se deshacen de las balas como pueden, tratando de evitar mayores daños. Katrina: ¡Copy Knife! ¡Multi-fan! Samir: ¡Kuroga! ¡Shiroga! Mía: ¡Estilo de Pierna Múltiple! Taylor: ¡Ophidia Net! No obstante, los tiros son demasiados y el casco está siendo acribillado de nueva cuenta. James: ¡Ahhh, ya me harte! ¡Evangeline! Evangeline: ¡Aha! Ambos tiradores rubios suben velozmente al nido de cuervo y cargan a la Star Blaster y el Providence, arco de Evangeline, dispuestos a bajar el número de enemigos. James: ¡Yellow Star- Specter Pierce! Evangeline: ¡Tongues of Fire! Las flechas en llamas y el disparo con el sonido agudo vuela directo a los barcos, pero nunca llegan. ¿El motivo? Los disparos enemigos que les hacen frente de manos de tres de los oficiales. Kenya: ¡Munch Cannon! Gómez: ¡Lapidé par le diable! Maverick: ¡Blow Time! La balas de la Teniente menor y el Capitán detienen las flechas de Evangeline, mientras que el disparo amarillo y brillante de James pierde su estructura por un potentísimo chorro de aire del trabuco del Comodoro, el cual sonríe burlonamente. Maverick: ¿Quieren intentar de nuevo? El desafío del Comodoro pelinaranja termina por cabrear a los piratas rubios, y terminan en un duelo sin sentido pues sus tiros se anulan mutuamente una y otra vez. Mayhem solo observa esto desde una distancia prudencial, con el mismo semblante severo pero turbado que se ha hecho presente en el últimamente. O al menos eso hacía, pues en ese momento llega corriendo Higgins. Higgins: Capitán. El Vicealmirante Mez Scal llama a través del Den Den Mushi de la cabina de mando. Exige hablar con usted o el comodoro Maverick. Sabiendo que su compañero está muy feliz y ocupado disparando sin parar, Mayhem agradece a Higgins y va él a la cabina a tomar la llamada. Mayhem: Señor. Scal: Ah, capitán. Es usted. Dígame, ¿Cómo está la situación actual con los Piratas del Ave Azul? Confío en que todo esté en orden. El capitán se tarda en contestar uno par de segundos, pero luego habla. Mayhem: Así es, señor. Los piratas pronto serán acorralados y sus vamos intentos de defensa y ataque están siendo neutralizados por el Comodoro Maverick y los otros oficiales justo ahora. Scal: Excelente. Excelente. ¿Dónde están ahora? Mayhem: En la cercanía del Puerto de Sables y Zapatos, Shinsetsu. Scal: Bien Por cierto, solo para confirmar. La Contralmirante Brunnhilde mencionó antes que había acabado con la vida de Anfitrite. ¿Es cierto? La pregunta por alguna razón pega muy fuerte en los recovecos más profundos del ser de Mayhem, así que solo alcanza a responder, con una voz medio temblorosa. Mayhem: Eso parece. Aunque no puede verlo, en el rostro de Scal se dibuja una sonrisa enorme, y las palabras que dice después están llenas de una felicidad maliciosa. Scal: Ya veo. Lamento que haya tenido que terminar así. Sé que ella y usted eran muy cercanos. Mayhem: Si…éramos… Scal: Pero ese es el destino que ella selló sobre sí misma al decidir convertirse en criminal. Como sea, escucharme capitán. Llegaré al Archipiélago de Eiyuu en aproximadamente 16 horas, confío que para entonces la sitúa ya estará zanjada. Mayhem: Así será, señor. Scal: Excelente. Se oye cómo Scal deja el auricular, y Mayhem está apunto de dejar el suyo cuando escucha una voz todavía saliendo de éste. Tal parece que su mentor no ha colgado bien el Den Den Mushi, por lo que Mayhem le escucha hablar con el Sargento Mayor Mc'Kormack. Scal: Sinceramente debo decir que estoy asombrado. Para estas instancias, esperaba que todos ellos ya hubieran fracasado. Sorprendido por lo que escucha, el pelinegro vuelve a poner el auricular contra su cara, mientras Scal sigue hablando. Scal: ¿Porqué cree que les envíe a todos esos oficiales con antecedentes como refuerzos? Mc'Kormack: No.. no lo sé, señor. Scal: Precisamente por eso. Por qué son escoria. Si ganan, qué bueno. Y si pierden o los matan o les pasa cualquier cosa, no hay problema. Mejor para la Marine, mejor para el mundo. Los ojos de Mayhem se abren como platos conforme escucha. Se puede ver como palidece también. Mc’Kormack: ¿Y que hay de sus alumnos, señor? Ante esto, el Vicealmirante hace una pausa, para luego decir con voz grave. Scal: Con todos sus fracasos, son igual de inservibles, desechables y prescindibles que los otros. Impactado profundamente por esto, es Mayhem el que cuelga la llamada y sale al exterior, arrastrando los pies para caminar. El pecho le pesa, siente náuseas. Mayhem: Prescindibles.. El hombre solo se queda en la cubierta, ausente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, Jean e Isabel finalmente logran encontrar a la Spirit desde el aire, y aunque aún están algo lejos, ven el predicamento de sus compañeros. Isabel: ¡Los van a alcanzar! Jean: Hmph… Hay algo que podría hacer para ganar tiempo. Pero necesito alejarte de mi rango de alcance primero. Isabel: No hay tiempo para eso, el barco está lejos para dejarme todavía. Jean: Lo sé. Así que te pido por favor que confíes en mí. Aunque un poco confundida, la mujer afianza su lealtad a su capitán. Isabel: Confío en ti por completo, Jean. Jean: Gracias…y perdón. Isabel: ¿Perdón? ¿Perdón porq….? ¡Kyahahhh! Para evitar que su compañera pueda salir lastimada por error, Jean la arroja hacia el cielo con su Ara Style: Vertikal Schuss. Luego pasa volando a una velocidad extrema mientras dispara plumas endurecidas con Haki. Jean: ¡Ara Style: Regen Von Messern! Como una andanada de agujas, sus plumas acribillan a los barcos de la marine, hiriendo a algunos marines, pero más importantemente, haciendo huecos en las velas de varios de los navíos y haciéndolos más lentos. Brunnhilde: ¡Maldición! Maverick: ¡Pluma Azul-Dorada! ¡Ese bastardo! Particularmente, los tres aprendices de Scal observan como, después de su ataque, Jean se apresura a atrapar a la que una vez fue su cuarta co-aprendiz, tomándola de brazos justo antes de que caiga al agua y, haciéndola girar como quien gira a su pareja al bailar, la vuelve a asir de su cintura para luego volar hacia la Spirit. Aunque solo uno de ellos no la ve con odio o desprecio, sino más bien, siente algo más, algo como… un peso que le han quitado. Maverick: ¡¿Sigue aquí?! Brunnhilde: Pshe… la maldita sobrevivió… Mayhem: Isabel… Capítulo 558: Pereza El peliazul y la pelimorada aterrizan en la cubierta de la Spirit. Finalmente, después de muchas peripecias, Isabel ha logrado regresar a la Ocean Spirit y es recibida por las palabras de alivio de sus camaradas y un fortísimo abrazo de Mía. Mia: ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! Samir: Nos tenías preocupados Taylor: ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te revise? Mientras, ella sigue tratando de recuperar el aliento que Jean le robo con su acrobacia. Isabel: *jadeando*…Si…aquí estoy … estoy bien…creo… Jean…avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso. Jean: Lo lamento, creo que sí se me pasó la mano. Pero si bien, eso les quita una enorme preocupación de encima a los piratas, todavía tienen otra muy, muy, MUY grande. Los nueve barcos de la con los diez oficiales y el millar de marines que van tras ellos. Brunnhilde: ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! ¡Maldita sea! Maverick: ¡No los dejen recuperar la ventaja! ¡Vuelvan a ponerse a tiro! Mayhem: … Jean: Angélique, ¿Cómo cuánto falta para que lleguen Todos somos Esclavos al archipiélago? Angélique: Cómo 18 horas. 17 tal vez. Jean: Tsk... aún es demasiado tiempo. James: ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Bert: Necesitamos salir de esto y, encontrar una situación más ventajosa para nosotros, un mejor terreno talvez. Mis: Eso es súper obvio. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo? Jean: James, ¿Podrías usar eso que hiciste antes para quemar los barcos? James: Lo intenté ya una vez, pero el tipo de cabello naranja, la gorda o el del son retiro estúpido revientan cada disparo que intento. No me quedan muchas municiones… lo único que me queda son cosas muy débiles o un ataque bastante…letal. Y si me es posible, no quiero matar a nadie. Katrina: Neh…pero ellos si quieren matarnos. ¿Porque nosotros no “ponemos a dormir” a todos? Evangeline: Poner a dormir…. ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es justo lo que hay que hacer! Isabel: ¿Matarlos a todos? Evangeline: No, me refiero a, literalmente, ponerlos a dormir. Katrina: Aww… Mia: Y vamos a hacer eso….ahmmm… ¿Cómo? Evangeline: De eso voy a encargarme pero necesito diez minutos mínimo, y uno de tus dardos tranquilizantes, James . James: ¿Uno solo? Evangeline: Si. Será suficiente. El tirador tuerto hace lo que la mujer alada le pide y está corre al taller con el somnífero en la mano, para luego empezar a mezclar químicos y arrancar las cabezas de varias de sus flechas. Mientras, sus compañeros se vuelven a preparar para destrozar los ataques enemigos. Maverick: ¡Fuego! Jean: ¡Ara Pfeilspitze! Isabel: ¡Jacaranda Blow! Con el capitán y la espadachín ahora también en el ruedo, la tarea de detener disparos se está volviendo un poco más sencilla. Aunque solo un poco. Finalmente, los diez minutos pasan y la inventora vuelve con una decena de flechas con cabezal de vial y un líquido purpurino en estos. James: ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? Evangeline: Si. Ahora, dos cosas. La primera, necesito que todos se cubran la boca y la nariz. Taylor: Yo me encargo. El médico genera de sus brazos una buena cantidad de pañuelos, como una caja desechable, y sus compañeros proceden a amarlos a sus rostros para cubrirse. Evangeline: Bien. Ahora, la segunda. Necesito una distracción para poder tener tiros libres. Jean: Yo puedo encargarme de eso. Big Bird, conmigo. Big Bird: ¡Voy! ¡Voy! Ahhh Ave y hombre ave alzan el vuelo, repitiendo el primero la maniobra que hizo al llegar al barco y el segundo, convocando a una buena cantidad de aves para que luchen a su merced. Brunnhilde: ¡Derríbenlos! ¡Ahora! Mayhem: Algo….algo hacen… Evangeline: Perfecto. Con la oportunidad a la mano, Jean y Big Bird escapan, mientras Evangeline dispara una flecha por barco, sin que nadie se de cuenta de ellas hasta que ya no se pueden detener. Evangeline: ¡Deadly Sin – Laziness! Al impactar, las flechas liberan un extraño gas purpúreo que de inmediato empieza a hacer efecto en los que lo respiran, cayendo inconscientes a los pocos segundos de haberlo inhalado. Gómez: G…gas somnífero… Ugh… Incluso los oficiales se ven afectados, y aunque tratan de resistirlo todos acaban por caer. 15 horas para la llegada de la alianza… Maverick: ¡Despierta! ¡Maldita sea! Mayhem: Woahhh… El pelinegro recibe una bofetada del Comodoro, que es lo que lo hace despertar. Confundido, observa a su alrededor, donde todos se levantan, mareados. Maverick: ¡Ese maldito de Pluma Azul-Dorada escapó! ¡Mueve tú estúpido trasero! ¡Vamos! Capítulo 559: El reto 14 horas para la llegada de la alianza… De nueva cuenta, los barcos de la marine y sus hombres y oficiales se dispersan a través del archipiélago en busca de los piratas del Ave Azul. Gómez: ¿Ninguna señal de ellos? Marine: No, señor. Alrededor de Seigi, Kennin, Shinsetsu, Nintai, Yuuki y Seijitsu. En los Puertos de Arcos y Pistolas, Libros y Cuchillas, Escudos y Sartenes, Relojes y Juguetes, Lanzas y Guanteletes, Sables y Zapatos. A través de las playas, los bosques, las ruinas y los yermos. Pero no hay ni rastro de ellos. Maverick: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios estás? Frente a Isla Seigi, está el barco medio chamuscado de Maverick y Mayhem, con el primero maldiciendo su suerte. Maverick: Y para colmo, no estás ayudando de nada. ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo, Mayhem!? Tu idiota cabeza está en la luna. El pelinegro capitán está disperso, distraído. Y no es para menos después de la revelación involuntaria de su maestro de que en realidad lo ve como algo prescindible Mayhem: Yo…ahm… No quiero ser ave del mal Agüero pero, ¿Qué tal si ya se largaron del archipiélago? Maverick: Lo dudo. Ya lo hubieran intentado hace mucho. Y no sé porque, pero este archipiélago es importante para ellos. Mayhem: ¿importante? Maverick: Si. No sé que, pero lo que si se es que están cerca y los atraparé antes de que Scal-sensei se entere de este… “ pequeño inconveniente”. Ante la mención del Vicealmirante, Mayhem palidece y enmudece. Pero antes de que Maverick pueda volver a reñirle por su actitud “inservible”, escuchan algo proveniente de los altavoces del puerto. Megáfono: Sistema de alarma del Archipiélago de Eiyuu. Maverick: ¿Qué raro? ¿Nadie me avisó que daríamos un nuevo comunicado a la población? Mayhem: Debió hacerlo Brunnhilde o… Pero entonces se oye algo inusual en el sistema de megafonía. Megáfono: Ya lo encendí y todos lo escuchan. Por favor, no me lastimen. ¿???: No sé preocupe, señorita. No planeábamos hacerle daño. Ahora, será mejor que se vaya. Se oyen por los den den mushi, pasos acelerados y un portazo, cosa que preocupa a todos los escuchas, y empeora para los marines al distinguir de quién es la voz. Maverick: ¡¿Pluma Azul-Dorada!? Jean: Buenos días a toda la población de Eiyuu. Mi nombre es Jean Black. Capitán de los Piratas del Ave Azul. Tal vez hayan escuchado de mi por los Marines actualmente apostados en las islas o por los periódicos, y de las muchas …. infamias que dicen que yo y mis camaradas hemos cometido… Todos en el archipiélago escuchan con atención. Los habitantes, aterrados. Los marines, entre sorprendidos y furiosos. Mayhem: ¿Está interviniendo el sistema de alarma? Maverick: ¡Deben estar en Kennin! ¡Llamen a…! Jean: … pero les aseguro que no deseamos hacer daño a ustedes ni a sus familias. Y nos disculpamos por cualquier daño que hubiéramos podido causar antes. Nuestros asuntos son con la Marine y es a ellos a quien me dirigiré a partir de ahora. Mayhem: ¡…! Maverick,m: ¿Qué pretende? Jean: Mis camaradas y yo estamos…bastante hartos de que nos persigan por toda la creación, intentando asesinarnos, es muy molesto ¿saben? Maverick: Tch… Jean: Por eso les propongo algo. Los reto. Los reto a que vengan por nosotros. Exactamente al anochecer, en la Isla de Kettei. Mayhem: ¿Qué esa isla no está…? Jean: Abandonada, en ruinas. Sin dañar a la población. Vengan a por nosotros al antiguo Puerto de Ramas y Espadas. ¡Vengan con todo! ¡Atrápennos! ¡Mátennos! …Si es que pueden. Y la transmisión se corta súbitamente, causando el bullicio de la población y aún más rabia en los marines. Maverick: Ese desgraciado… Casi al mismo tiempo, el comodoro recibe una llamada de parte de Brunnhilde. Brunnhilde: ¡¿Escuchaste eso!? Maverick: Claro que lo escuché. Ese desgraciado… Brunnhilde: Se cree tan inalcanzable el pequeño pajarito. Se nota que no aprendió nada después de que lo dejarán como brocheta. Maverick: Yo digo que hay que seguirle su jueguito y destrozarlo. Pero Mayhem discrepa. Mayhem: Pero es evidente que es una trampa, seguro que… Brunnhilde: Por favor. Son solo once piratas contra casi un millar de marines. Mayhem: Y uno solo de ellos puso a dormir a todo nosotros. Brunnhilde: No volveremos a caer en ese truco barato. Esta vez, si será el final de los piratas. Comodoro, prepare a sus hombres para el anochecer. Quiero a cada marine en el archipiélago listo para destrozarlos. Maverick: Si, señora. Y dicho esto, los marines se preparan, menos Mayhem, que se queda viendo al horizonte, con semblante turbado, pero más que nada, triste. Capítulo 560: Batalla del miedo original De vuelta a 16 horas antes de la llegada de la alianza… Tras el exitoso plan de Evangeline, los Piratas se han escondido en una cala en alguna parte de Isla Seijitsu. Tras descansar un poco, comer algún refrigerio preparado por Mía e incluso dormir algunos de ellos por algunos minutos, se agrupan en la sala de reuniones para decidir que hacer ahora. Jean: Estoy abierto a ideas, chicos. Si tienen alguna, soy todo oídos. Pero a nadie se le ocurre en realidad un gran plan, y solo una idea sale a relucir. Samir: Pues…creo que nuestros mejores opciones es adoptar un perfil bajo. Seguir escondidos y esperar que la marine no nos encuentre al menos hasta que llegue el resto de la alianza. A nadie le gusta mucho la idea, ni siquiera al mismo que la ha mencionado, pero ante la carencia de cualquier otro plan o algo que se le parezca, terminan por estar de acuerdo. Angélique: Supongo que sería lo mejor… Todos: Seh… James: Tch… Me sabe mal. Se supone que somos más fuertes que antes y aún tenemos que depender de la alianza para que nos salven el trasero. Este comentario se clava como aguja en el corazón y la mente de Jean. Tal vez herido en su amor propio o motivado por ello, pero se empieza a formular en su mente la resolución opuesta. Angélique: Pues… supongo que deberíamos hacer guardias. Big Bird, ¿Podrías…? Jean: ¡No! Angélique: ¿Eh? Jean: Me niego a tomar la salida fácil. James tiene razón. No se supone que somos más fuertes, si somos más fuertes. Podemos con esto. Sus compañeros le miran en un inicio como si hubiera perdido el juicio, pero él sigue hablando. Jean: Si, se que nos han causado problemas. Pero más nosotros a ellos. Evangeline, tú sola acabas de noquear a casi un millar de marines. James, le prendiste fuego a un barco sin siquiera atinarle. Angélique, mantuviste al barco y a todos vivos en más de seis horas de persecución. Angélique: Relativamente... Jean: Isabel. Se supone que te volaron en pedazos… ¡Pero aquí estás! Podemos con esto. Si nos han dado problemas es porque nos tomaron por sorpresa. Nuestra misión es despejar las posibles amenazas de la alianza y eso es lo que haremos. Bert: Tiene razón. Los hemos vencido antes. Los venceremos de nuevo. Inspirados por el discurso de su capitán, todos acaban accediendo, bastante entusiasmados, a la idea de acabar con los marines, por lo que empiezan a formular planes. Angélique: La cantidad de hombres no es un problema. Enfrentamos más contra los del Abismo o Water Ivy y eramos menos. James: El verdadero problema es la potencia de fuego que tienen. Bert: Si, pero eso solo en el agua o cerca de ella. Tierra adentro no les serviría de nada. Evangeline: Lo que hay que hacer es esconder a la Ocean Spirit en algún lado, atraerlos tierra adentro y ahí atacarlos con todo lo que tenemos. Jean: Perfecto. Ahora, solo nos queda resolver dos cosas. ¿En qué lugar y cómo los atraemos? Pero mientras todos piensan, la mujer de cabello purpúreo alza la mano. Isabel: Creo tener el lugar y la forma perfectos. Además de que puede ganarnos tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Ante esta contestación, Jean pone su mano sosteniendo su mentón, y la mira con interés. Jean: Escucho. Cinco horas para la llegada de la Alianza… El sol ya hace un rato que cayó y en el cielo se yergue otra grandiosa noche de cielo estrellado y luna fulgurante. Es bajo esta media luz que los nueve barcos de la marine arriban a Kettei, última isla del archipiélago y a su hace mucho olvidado pueblo, el Puerto de Ramas y Espadas. Mayhem: Es aquí. Maverick: Hmph… no parece haber señales de su barco. Brunnhilde: Esas ratas debieron haberlo escondido. Mayhem: Sea cual sea el caso, debemos tener… cuidado. Pero, el único que parece hacer caso al capitán es el buen Higgins. El resto baja de los barcos a paso rápido, oyéndose como una estampida el avanzar de los centenares de soldados, que se mueven por la derruida ciudad, en busca de los piratas. Bruise: ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse! Sin embargo, pasa un buen rato y no parece haber señales alguna de los piratas. Esto hace que los marines empiecen a temer que los piratas han escapado del archipiélago. Pero entonces se oye un grito de la teniente menor Kenya. Kenya: ¡Contralmirante! ¡Comodoro! ¡Miren! Los aludidos y el resto de oficiales acuden al llamado de la regordeta oficial, la cual está parada frente a una destrozada estatua colosal, de la cual solo quedan el rostro, una espada, y la inscripción que reza “…El determinado”. Gómez: ¿Qué? ¿Una estúpida estatua? Kenya: No eso. ¡Esto! La mujer sostiene entre sus dedos dos plumas, una azul y una dorada, pegadas entre ellas. Y luego señala hacia un camino, que está marcado por más de estas. Maverick: Un rastro de migajas, ¿eh? Como Hansel y Gretel. Barok: Y apuesto a que lleva a algo “delicioso”* se relame*. Los marines siguen el rastro de plumas hasta lo que parece ser los restos de un palacio. Con una orden rápida, todos los oficiales y algunos de los soldados rasos entran, mientras que el resto se queda afuera, con sus armas listas. Adentro, al llegar a lo que en antaño fue una sala del trono, encuentran a Jean encaramado sobre el respaldo de un viejo trono, a Big Bird en su hombro y al resto de sus camaradas sentados a su alrededor. Jean: Empezaba a creer que se habían perdido….o tal vez, que estaban muy asustados para venir a por nosotros. Marines:… Jean: ¿Les gusta el lugar? La buena Isabel lo escogió para nosotros. El legendario Castillo de Cobre. Isabel, por favor. Isabel: El castillo de Cobre. Según la guía de turistas de Seigi, fue aquí donde comenzó la batalla que hizo caer todo un reino. La batalla del Miedo original. Jean: Muy apropiado, porque aquí caerán ustedes. Brunnhilde: Silencio. Pluma Azul-Dorada. Tu mismo has sellado tu sentencia de muerte. Jean: Ah, bruja. ¿Cómo estás? No te veía desde que te pateamos el trasero en Sabaody. Brunnhilde: Grrr… Jean: Dices que firmamos nuestra sentencia de muerte, ¿no? Pues yo discrepo. Maverick: Ja. ¿Discrepas? Están rodeados. Completamente superados en número y ya agotaron sus oportunidades de rendición hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Apunten! Los oficiales repiten la orden alrededor y todos los marines presentes alzan sus armas hacia los piratas, pero extrañamente, estos ni se inmutan, ni siquiera se ponen en guardia o toman sus armas. El único que se mueve es Jean, que baja del trono de un salto haciendo que su capa revolotee. Jean: Manfred, ¿no? Que desconsiderado eres. Después de lo que hice por ti y el de la barba en Venterra, creí que serias menos cretino. Maverick: ¿Huh? Jean: Y en cuento a eso de estar rodeados…. Ustedes también lo están. Dicho esto, Jean y los Piratas se desvanecen en el aire, ante la sorpresa y enojo de los marines. Brunnhilde: ¡Son copias! E inmediatamente después, les empiezan a llover disparos y flechas. Una fatídica batalla comienza… Capítulo 561: Uno por cada veinte Evangeline: ¡Ten Commandments! James: ¡Red Star- Lost Warriors! Otra Evangeline: ¡Tongues of fire! Otro James: ¡Orange Star- Royal Cougar! Varias docenas de marines caen acribillados por los ataques de varios tiradores rubios, que les disparan desde los restos de una planta superior. Kenya: Tch… ¡Little Bites! Gómez: ¡Defoncé par le Ciel! No obstante, tas copias también van sufriendo bajas al ser disparadas por la oficial regordeta y el hombre resortera, por lo que los de verdad deciden actuar en consecuencia. Gómez: ¡Salgan de ahí, canallas! James: Joder. Yo me encargo de la gorda. Evangeline: Ok, me quedó al hombre del sombrero. Los tiradores rubios no son los únicos en tener copias. Los contendientes físicos de la tripulación también tienen al menos nueve copias cada uno y aunque siguen superados enormemente en número, por cada uno que cae, se lleva más de veinte marines consigo. Brunnhilde: ¡Kuro Ashigan! La contralmirante se deshace de un clon de Bert con una patada, pero se da cuenta de que el resto de sus soldados están cayendo como costales de papas, por lo que decide llamar refuerzos. Brunnhilde: ¡Todos los hombres de exterior! ¡Ataquen! Marine: ¡No podemos, señora! Brunnhilde: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué no!? En el exterior del castillo de Cobre, los soldados disparan hacia el cielo, aterrorizados. Centenares de aves, y también murciélagos, que se mueven como una masa que incluso oscurece la luz de la luna, mientras es comandada por una decena de Big Bird, incluido el auténtico. Big Bird: ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! Adentro, las cosas siguen más o menos igual. Con los marines cayendo por decenas ante los piratas copiados. El Capitán Barok les hace frente con su gran fuerza aunque siempre resulta haber más. Barok: Tch... Si no acaba la con los reales, de nada sirve. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre algo. Usar su poder, por lo he se quita los lentes y mira de frente a todos los que puede. Barok: ¡Narcissus Mirror! Los clones, al no tener más conciencia que la de pelear, no se ven afectados para nada por su poder, pero de e Tre todos los que ve, hay uno que su deja de moverse y le mira fijamente. Una “Bebedora”. Barok: ¡Bingo! ¡Bubble Breaker! Mía: ¡Woahhh! La mujer sale volando del puñetazo hasta una pared, y la mujer se levanta furiosa, con la boca rota. Esta escupe un diente y se pone en posición de combate. Mia: Tsk… me gustabas más cuando eras el castaño hermoso. Por su parte, la Alférez Bruise se enfrenta a los clones en su propia táctica. Atacar a todos los que son iguales, siendo, en este caso, un montón de Taylors. Bruise: ¡Spinning Snake! Eventualmente, se empiezan a acabar hasta que solo queda uno, el cual está distraído enfrentándose a varios marines. Taylor: ¡Coral Grab! Bruise: Ja, ya eres mío. ¡Bastard Air Javelin! Un misil de aire va hacia el pelirrojo sin su este lo advierta, pero, en el último segundo, este revienta por el poder de un ataque similar. Samir: ¡Shiroga! Es solo entonces que Taylor se da cuenta del peligro que se cernía sobre él, pero su pareja le tranquiliza. Samir: Tu sigue con lo tuyo. Yo me encargo de esta. Taylor;: Ok. Bruise: ¿Cómo te aty a interrumpir mi repartición de justicia? Samir: ¡Así! ¡Kuroga! Tras esto, Taylor sigue con lo suyo, derrotando soldados con sus cintas. Esto alcanza a ser visto por Narrow, el cual solo había estado sentado en flor de loto todo ese tiempo. Viendo que se vuelve un problema, se levanta, molesto y con cara exhausta. Taylor: ¡ Coral Grab-Wrecking…! Narrow: Meh… El inamovible toma la cinta en el aire y usando su extraña y grandiosa fuerza, Narrow invuerte el ataque de su enemigo, estrellándole en el piso. Taylor: ¡ughhh! En otro lado, Godín encabeza a sus hombres para que acaben con los clones. Godín: Vamos. SiganSigan disparando. Pero se empieza a poner nervioso al ver que estos siguen apareciendo. Se tratan de adolescentes de cabello negro, con sonrisas grandes y cuchillos, y ambas cosas le dan miedo, mucho. En la parte más cercana al portal del castillo, Calette se deshace de una buena cantidad de clones. Pero en lugar de estar feliz por esto, se queja. Calette: ¡¿Qué les pasa, piratas de cagada!? ¿¡Creen que por tener un brazo no puedo ir contra una persona de verdad!? Pero entonces recibe un puñetazo en la cara, que la manda al suelo. Bert: ¡Hog Smash! Sus hombres, preocupados, se apresuran a levantarla, pero esta lo impide, poniéndose de pie de un salto y limpiando la sangre que ha salido de su nariz con el brazo que le queda, mientras ve al Jabalí del Mar que la enfrenta directamente. Bert: ¿Quieres a un pirata de verdad? Aquí me tienes. La mujer sonríe inadvertidamente, mientras se abalanza contra el pirata. Brunnhilde: ¡Tobu Jushigan! La Contralmirante, ante la falta de refuerzos, hace lo que puede por deshacerse de los clones, disparando balas de aire comprimido con sus dedos. Los que acierta se desvanecen al contacto, excepto por uno, que comienza a sangrar de un brazo. Angélique: ¡Aghhh! ¡Maldición! Brunnhilde: ¡Tu! Angélique: ¡Tu! Pelirroja y rubia intercambian miradas de odio por un momento antes de lanzar a toda velocidad contra la otra en una guerra de patadas. Maverick: ¡Blast Time! A la par, Maverick dispara a varios clones de cabello morado que han estado derrotando a marines a diestra y siniestra. Todos se desvanecen,menos uno que logra detener cualquier daño al partir su ataque por la mitad con su espada. Isabel: ¡Vertical Sage! Maverick: Tch…sigues siendo igual de buena, que cuando nos traicionaste. Bueno, no. Ahora eres peor, criminal. Isabel: No, soy mejor. ¡Tigridia Gash! Maverick: ¡Blow Time! No muy lejos, Mayhem y sus hombres se ven sobrepasados por Pluma Azul-Dorada, el cual no deja de dispararles flechas endurecidas con Haki,.el problema es que nadie sabe de dónde vienen. Jean: ¡Aquí estoy! Otro Jean: ¿O estoy acá? El motivo, varios Jeans son los que atacan Marine: ¡Son demasiados! Jean: ¡Acá! Los marines atacan al peliazul que les aparece enfrente pero este esquiva. Ante la mirada conflictuada de Mayhem. Mayhem: Maldición... Capítulo 562: Cuello roto Samir: ¡Shimauma kizama reta! El Corte Monocromo se enfrenta a la Alférez Bruise. Este clava sus kukris en el suelo para romper el piso en esperanza de hacerla caer, no obstante, ella usa su naginata como garrocha para saltar por encima de la grieta que el causa y al mismo tiempo, trata de pegarle una patada. Bruise: ¡Python Jump! Pero Samir, de igual forma se hecha para atras justo a tiempo para esquivarla. Bruise: Tch ... el desgraciado tiene reflejos. Samir: Gracias por el cumplido Bruise: ¡No era un cumplido! ¡Bastard Air Javelin! Samir: ¡Mayonaka Kogeki! La mujer, de un estoque deberá otro de sus proyectiles de aire comprimido, pero una vez más Samir lo destroza con un ataque similar. Samir: Ya sabía que no era un cumplido, estaba jugando contigo. Bruise: Ahhhhhh….oh… espera un segundo, ¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¡Nadie se burla de mi!. Samir: (Si que es lenta). Bruise: ¡Hunter Coral! La pelirrosa carga contra el castaño con su naginata de lado como caballero en una justa, pero este simplemente cruza sus kukris sobre si mismo y detiene la punta del arma enemiga Bruise: ¿Huh? Samir: ¡Kurohoshi! Luego, con fuerza, Samir rompe el ataque y empuja a la marine hacia atrás, para luego lanzar un gran tajo aéreo dirigido hacia las piernas de la oficial. Samir: ¡Shachi Shurashu! Bruise: ¡Woah! Pero, debido al empujón previo, Bruise acaba por perder el equilibrio y tropieza, por lo que el tajo cortante de Samir termina por dirigirse a su cuello. Samir: ¡No! El cuerpo de Bruise cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras que Samir mira horrorizado la ausencia de su enemiga de los hombros para arriba. Samir: Esto…esto no era lo que quería. Fue un accidente… Pero en su pánico, Samir no se da cuenta de que no hay sangre, ni carne, ni se ve la cabeza de su enemiga en ninguna parte. Y es este mismo pánico lo que no le hace ver que la mujer “decapitada” alza los brazos, se aferra a su arma y lanza un poderoso tajo. Bruise: ¡Slashing Snake! El corte toma a Samir completamente desprevenido y acaba herido, con una enorme rajada diagonal que va de lado a lado de su torso. Samir: ¡Aghhh! Mientras sostiene su herida, Samir observa como el cuerpo de Bruise se vuelve a levantar. Resulta que lo que en realidad ha pasado es que la mujer torció su cuello para atrás para evitar el ataque potencialmente letal, y ahora se encuentra acomodándolo de regreso. Bruise: Uff, que cerca. Samir: ¿¡Que rayos!? Bruise: ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a un usuario de Hebi Grow o no sabías que podemos hacer eso? Samir: ¿Huh? Bruise: Por tu cara, veo que no. Pero no te preocupes, lo usaré para mostrarte… ¡la justicia del campo de batalla! ¡Raising Boa! La mujer gira su arma con sus manos de tal manera que se dislocan o rompen , luego la clava en el suelo y usa la inercia para golpear a Samir con ambas piernas en la cara, el cual, debido a su herida, reacciona algo más lento y no logra esquivar. Samir: ¡Ughhh! Bruise: ¡Bastard Shot! Acto seguido, la Contorsionista usa su arma para dar un terrible golpe en la cara a Samir, rompiéndole la nariz. Aprovechando esto, la mujer le salta encima, enreda sus piernas en su torso y le presiona el cuello con el mango de su naginata. Bruise: ¡Suffocating Serpent! El castaño comienza a asfixiarse, pero antes de que su tráquea se cierre por completo, toma a Ivory y con fuerza, se la clava en una mano, haciéndola perder su agarre. Bruise: ¡Gahhhh! Samir: *cof cof* Ughhh… Maldición. La mujer se sostiene su mano herida, manchándose del líquido carmín que emana. Al ver su propia sangre brotando, la mujer se pone mucho más seria. Bruise: ¿Sabes que eso duele? Samir: Si… Bruise: ¡¿Entonces porque rayos lo haces!? Samir: (¿En serio?) ¿¡Porque ibas a matarme tal vez!? Bruise: No, no iba a matarte. ¡Voy a matarte! Tras decir esto, usando su elasticidad extrema, la pelirrosa empieza a girar su naginata de un lado a otro y sobre sí misma a tal velocidad que a su alrededor comienzan a desprenderse pedazos del suelo. Se encuentra preparando un ataque fulminante. Bruise: ¡Después de esto tendrán que recogerte con pala! ¡Snakenado! La mujer da varias vueltas sobre sí misma y luego lanza un poderosísimo tajo cortante hacia Samir, que conforme avanza, va cortándolo todo. Parece que no hay forma de que Samir pueda esquivarlo o detenerlo…. Parece. Samir: ¡Uzumaki Ginga Ba! Pero, girando a una velocidad igual de extraordinaria, Samir no solo logra detener el ataque enemigo, sino que usa su energía para lanzar un corte aun más poderoso a su rival. Bruise: *jadeo* ¡…! Afortunadamente para la Contorsionista, al hacer honor a su alias, logra retorcer todo su cuerpo y evitar el ataque al doblar prácticamente su torso al revés y quedarse en cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Bruise: ¡Ja! ¡Fallas…! Pero justo en el segundo posterior, Samir se abalanza sobre ella con Ivory en mano y se la clava en el pie atravesándolo por completo y dejándolo clavado en el piso. Samir: ¡Yukikugi! Bruise: ¡Kyahahhh! Luego, repite la acción con Ebony en el otro pie. Samir: ¡Kemurikugi! Bruise: ¡Gahhhahh! El hombre retira los cuchillos, dejándola incapaz de caminar o levantarse, aunque no la impide de tomar su arma. Bruise: ¡Arboreal…..! Samir: ¡Kuroiro Giri! ¡Shiroiro Giri! De dos simples tajos, la naginata es convertida en rodajas y la herida marine queda desarmada. Estando completamente indefensa, Samir limpia velozmente la sangre de sus cuchillos y se dispone a guardarlos y marcharse, pero ella lo atiza con su lengua llena de odio al ver que ha perdido. Bruise: ¡Morirás, pirata! ¡Morirás! ¡Y luego el mundo se regocijará ante la muerte de un parásito de la justicia como tú! ¡Morirás! ¡Morirás y…! El herrero solo la observa mientras ella sigue insultándolo y diciéndole de manera específica como es que va a morir, hasta que él simplemente lanza un tajo hacia una pared cercana y rompe una roca que le cae en la cabeza a la mujer, dejándola efectivamente noqueada. Samir: Desear la muerte no es algo que un justiciero haría, ¿Sabes? Capítulo 563: Inflamable Kenya: ¡Regular Bite! James: ¡Orange Star- Eden Assassination! Entre la planta baja y el piso superior, el rubio tirador tuerto se enfrenta a la regordeta teniente menor, tirándose mutuamente una buena cantidad de proyectiles. Él desde arriba, ella desde abajo Kenya: ¡Big Bite! James: ¡Yellow Star- Vulcan Blast! La mujer dispara su enorme disparo característico, mientras que James dispara uno diminuto en contra de. No obstante, la potencia del disparo desde James revienta el tiro enemigo desde dentro y sigue de largo, por lo que Kenya se ve obligada a rodar en el suelo para rodar. Kenya: ¡Caaaraaaajo! Pedazos del suelo vuelan en donde si acierta el tiro. Viendo esto con furia, la mujer vuelve a disparar, esta vez, en mayor cantidad. Kenya: ¡Little Bites! James: ¡Joder! Disparos del tamaño de cabezas vuelan hacia el cazador, pero gracias a su Haki este logra esquivar algunas y las que no, las evita cubriéndose detrás de un gran pilar de bronce. James: Gran intento. Pero este es mejor. ¡Yellow Star- Matador Fury! El tirador hala del gatito y convoca al taurino de luz amarilla, el cual Kenya no puede esquivar y acaba cornada por él, para luego salir volando cuando este detona, llevándose en el proceso a varios de sus hombres. Kenya: ¡Aghhh! Me lleva La mujer se levanta, adolorida y amoratada, mientras que sus subordinados no tienen la misma suerte. Esta ve a James asomándose detrás del pilar de cobre en el piso superior, por lo que intenta dispararle más de una vez, pero este vuelve a predecir y evitar los ataques, y Kenya acaba por darse cuenta que es lo que sucede. Kenya: Pshe… Haki de observación. En ese caso… De debajo de su pañoleta, la mujer toma alguna clase de munición especial y la carga en su gigantesco cañón manual. Kenya: ¡Quick Snack…! Ella dispara un proyectil de gran tamaño y con todos los colores del arcoíris hacia James y este una vez más, vuelve a esquivarlo, pero cuando ve a la mujer rechoncha sonreír, se da cuenta de que hay algo mal. Kenya: ¡Gummy Bears! El tiro que falló impacta en una pared y revienta en docenas de disparos de colores que rebotan por todas partes de manera aleatoria para luego empezar a explotar. Incapaz de predecir un ataque así, James sale volando do por los estallidos y cae del piso superior a la planta baja, lo que le deja maltrecho. James: Aghhh, maldición… Pero al muchacho ni siquiera me da tiempo de levantarse o por lo menos alzar la cabeza para ver lo que pasa a su alrededor, pues la pelirroja del cañón lo manda a volar con otro tiro de este. Kenya: ¡Brunch Crunch! Pareciendo que tiene dientes, el disparo “muerde” a James y luego lo estrella contra uno de los muros del castillo con tal fuerza, que este termina por vencerse y le cae encima. Tras esto, James yace en el piso, inmóvil. Kenya: Meh… resultó ser que mordió más de lo que podía masticar. Como sea, vamos por la otra. La robusta mujer va en busca ahora de Evangeline y la ve en lejanía pugnando con Gómez. Aprovechando esto, se dispone a dispararla, pero entonces, escucha algo que la ha enviado detenerse. James: ¡Hey! ¡Bola de sebo! Se puede percibir como los ojos de la mujer de contraen de rabia al oír está frase. Ella se voltea entonces, logrando ver a James emergiendo de entre los escombros, sangrando profusamente de la frente pero bastante, bastante consciente y no derrotado como ella creía. James: ¿En serio te crees que eso basta para acabar conmigo, bola de sebo? Un tic en el ojo se le hace visible a Kenya, mientras vuelve a apuntar su cañón. Kenya: ¡¡QUE NO ES SEBO!! ¡¡ES PODER!! En su enojo, la mujer dispara su Big Bite otra vez, pero James lo esquiva con facilidad solo al hacerse aún lado. Tras varios intentos, sigue pasando lo mismo, lo que la enerva aún más. Kenya: ¡Muy bien! ¡Te lo ganaste, tuerto de mierda! ¡Verás lo que poder realmente significa! La mujer toma una munición nueva y la carga en su cañón. Kenya: ¡All you can eat! Un torrente gigantesco sale de su cañón, directo hacia James. Pero justo antes de seriedad impactado, este dispara su propio torrente, cuyo color, blanco brillante, indica su increíble potencia. James: ¡White Star- Nova! Los dos torrentes se enfrentan por un momento. Al chocar derriban incluso algunos marines cercanos y destruyen clones solo por el calor que se genera. Pero poco a poco, el de James empieza a superar al de Kenya, lo que empieza a hacerla entrar en pánico. La mujer cometió un error grave, ha hecho enojar al tirador. James: ¡Escucha, gorda de mierda! ¡Con un solo ojo soy mejor tirador de lo que tú serás con todo tu tonelaje! Kenya: ¡…! James: ¡Y déjame decirte una cosa! ¡El poder seboso es inflamable! La mujer solo alcanza a cubrir su rostro instintivamente después de que su ataque es vencido. El torrente de James la alcanza de lleno y cuando se disipa, está cae, con la piel ampollada, el cabello completamente chamuscado y su expresión, congelada entre dolor y terror. Capítulo 564: El llanto en la oscuridad Katrina: ¡Replicant Twenty! Godín: ¡A ella… ahmmm…ellas! El teniente mayor se enfrenta a la joven músico…o más bien, los hombres del teniente mayor se enfrentan a la joven músico. Un escuadrón de aproximadamente veinte hombres dispara a las veinte réplicas de Katrina y estás se desvanecen al ser fusiladas, pero… Katrina: ¡Replicant Thirty! …la chica vuelve a hacer replicas y en mayor cantidad. Godín: ¡De nuevo! ¡Sigan disparando! Marines: ¡Fuego! La situación se repite varias veces. Katrina crea clones, los soldados los disparan por órdenes de Godín, luego ella crea aún más clones. Veinte, treinta, cincuenta, setenta, noventa y lo mismo sigue pasando. Es solo entonces que Godín nota algo, algo siniestro. Godín: La chica… ¡está sonriendo! Y en efecto, la pelinegra solo está sentada en un pedazo caído de pared y tiene una sonrisa en su cara, y no cualquier sonrisa, una gigantesca. Es solo entonces que Godín se da cuenta de que la chica no ha intentado atacarlos ni una sola vez, solo ha estado creando clones, y entonces un soldado grita la siguiente frase. Marine: ¡No tengo municiones! Pronto, varios más gritan lo mismo. Y es entonces cuando Katrina se levanta de su roca y toma su cuchillo con fuerza. Katrina: Muy bien. Suficientes juegos. ¡Copy Knife! ¡Ten! Acto seguido, la pirata lanza uno por uno las réplicas de sus cuchillos a las piernas de sus enemigos, haciendo gala de la técnica que alguna vez le enseño Samir en el pasado. Katrina: ¡Cae! ¡Cae! ¡CAE! Marines: ¡Gahhhh! La mitad del escuadrón está en el suelo ahora y la otra mitad está ocupada tratando de recargar. Aprovechando esto, la joven crea cinco réplicas más de su querido Black Obsidian y gira su vista y sonrisa hacia Godín, el cual entra en pánico. Katrina: ¿Has oído eso de que si le cortas la cabeza a la serpiente el cuerpo se muere? Godín: ¡…! Aterrado, el teniente mayor intenta correr, pero su ineptitud es tanta que se tropieza con su propio pie. Katrina lo sigue lentamente, prolongando su terror. Viendo esto, los hombres que quedan de Godín intentan detenerla. Marine: ¡Déjalo! Katrina: Meh… no molesten. Un medio centenar de clones sale a enfrentar a los soldados que quedan, mientras Katrina se acerca a su “presa” y esta se arrastra por el suelo. Godín: ¡No! ¡Aléjate! En su desesperación, Godín empieza a arrojarle lo que encuentra por el suelo. Pequeñas rocas, varitas, un zapato. Pero justo cuando parece que todo está perdido para él, toma unas esposas del pantalón de un soldado caído y estás dan a la chica en la cara. Katrina: ¡Aghh! Muy para fortuna del marine con conexiones, las esposas resultan ser de Kairoseki, haciendo desaparecer los cuchillos copiados así como los clones de la chica, además de debilitarla momentáneamente y dejarla mareada. Aprovechando esto, Godín vuelve a ordenar a sus hombres que ataquen una vez más. Godín: ¡Abran fuego! Katrina: ¡Kyahhh! La chica, aunque intenta esquivar, alcanza a recibir un disparo en la pierna, dejándola coja. Katrina: ¡Maldición! Sintiendo que es una herida grave, la chica convoca una barrera de clones que también salen cojos. Una vez más, son destruidos, pero ella ya no está, solo hay un rastro de sangre que lleva a un pasillo oscuro como boca de lobo. Godín: Ja. No irá lejos. En la oscuridad, la joven pirata, sentada contra una columna, se palpa la herida, sintiendo gran dolor al hacerlo. Katrina: Aghh...me lleva. No tardan en oírse los pasos de los hombres tras ella, así como la voz de Godín. Godín: ¡El que me traiga su cabeza será ascendido a cabo! Pero la chica no se amedrenta. Toma el listón de su falda para hacer un torniquete y, arrastrándose por el suelo, convoca a cinco clones, que también se arrastran. Katrina: A ver cómo sale esto… Al mismo tiempo, el teniente mayor y sus hombres siguen la luz de una linterna de un soldado y el rastro de sangre en el suelo para hallarla, pero súbitamente, este se bifurca en seis rastros diferentes, que llevan por distintos caminos. Marine: ¿Ahora que, señor? Godín, como el pelmazo que es, no sabe qué hacer, pero entonces se oye un llanto, un llanto lastimero, el llanto de Katrina. Godín: ¡Sigan el sonido! No obstante, se oye otro llanto en otro lado, y otro, y otro. Todos ellos hacen eco hasta que ya no se distingue de donde viene el sonido, confundiendo y asustando a los marines, y entonces, pasa. Marine: ¡Woahhh! Usando la oscuridad para escudarse, los clones de Katrina arrastran a los soldados a la sombra y silencian sus voces al golpear sus cabezas. Los que quedan en pie entran en pánico brevemente antes de correr el mismo destino, quedando al final solo Godín y otro hombre, el cual tiene en las manos un Den Den Mushi Cameko. Marine: ¿Qué… que hacemos, señor? Pero él no responde, ni siquiera intenta correr está vez, está paralizado del miedo. Súbitamente, se oye el mismo llanto lastimero tras de ellos. El marine del den den Mushi enciende el flash y apunta hacia donde se oyó el tétrico sonido, encontrándose con la Katrina real, que llora, pero luego, alza la cara, dejando ver la sonrisa más siniestra que cualquiera hubiera visto jamás. Katrina: Dos… El último soldado desaparece entonces con un grito, arrastrado en la oscuridad, y dejando solo su cámara viviente atrás. La luz de esta alumbra todavía el rostro de Katrina, que sigue riéndose con lágrimas en la cara, para el absoluto terror de Godín, y luego, se apaga en el parpadeo de una fotografía. Katrina: Uno… Godín: ¡No! ¡Espera! Archivo:Llorona laugh.ogg Capítulo 565: Mover. Conmover. Taylor: ¡Coral Grab! El médico pelirrojo se enfrenta al alférez Narrow. Intenta lazarlo con sus cintas desde sus brazos, pero cuando lo logra, Narrow le revierte el ataque, azotándolo contra una columna. Narrow: Meh… Taylor: ¡Aghhh! ¡Ascending Python! El médico prueba lazando su pecho esta vez, y logra hacerlo, pero no logra terminar el ataque pues el Inamovible se arranca las cintas que lo restringen. Taylor: Tsk… Narrow: Que molestia… Taylor: Esto no va a funcionar. Necesito probar otra cosa. Narrow: ¿Puedes rendirte ya? Quiero dormir. Taylor: Eso jamás. Narrow: Tsk…tarde o temprano todos se rinden… todo el mundo. Taylor: Rindete ante esto entonces. ¡Noodle! El joven lanza un listón hacia arriba que cae sin fuerza hacia el suelo mientras Narrow le mira, sin mucho interés. Pero es cuando quita la mirada de este que se da cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su rival. Taylor: ¡Snake Double Flail! ¡Press! Narrow: Oh, mierda. Taylor ha tomado con sus poderes dos pedazos de muros vencidos y los usa para aplastar al alférez entre estos.Aunque solo tiene éxito a medias, pues Narrow usa su tremenda fuerza para alejar la improvisada prensa de si mismo con solo empujar. Narrow: Carajo. Por suerte para el pelirrojo, su rival aunque no está herido, si está mareado y aprovecha para lazarlo exitosamente esta vez de las manos y azotarlo en repetidas ocasiones contra el piso y las paredes. Taylor: ¡Coral Grab! ¡Ragdoll! Pero a pesar del ataque, una vez el pelirrojo lo suelta, el castaño enmarañado se levanta, apenas y con moretones, ante la mirada sorprendida de Taylor. Luego, usando una velocidad comparable al soru, aparece frente este y le pega un fortísimo rodillazo que le saca el aire y lo deja en el suelo retorciéndose. Narrow: Y con eso, se queda ahí. Pero la predicción del alférez es equivocada, porque apenas lo ignora, lo escucha volviéndose a levantar, jadeante. Narrow se gira a verlo, con mirada estoica, pero en su interior, está molesto, muy enojado. Narrow: ¿Por qué no te quedas en el suelo? Dando una serie de volteretas, pega una poderosa patada en la espalda del pirata. Pero una vez más se vuelve a levantar, haciendo que oportunidad fin, la ira interna de Narrow salga a relucir. Narrow: ¡¿Como es que sigues levantándote!? Nadie puede tener tal fuerza de voluntad y si la tiene, seguro que no es alguien bueno. Narrow piensa en su propio pasado mientras habla, recordando el porque lo degradaron y enjuiciaron tantas veces. Por enfrentar a marines corruptos una y otra vez mientras que los justos como el acababan en el suelo, pisoteados, y finalmente perdió la fe y las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Narrow: Los únicos que se siguen alzando son los asesinos, los corruptos, los ladrones, los autoritarios, los malos. Taylor: Pues la verdad, no sé si mi voluntad sea buena… Narrow se sorprende al ver que cuando habla, Taylor empieza a sangrar de la nada por la boca, nariz y oídos. Sangre que no corresponde a ninguna posible herida que la haya causado hasta ahora, el pelirrojo está teniendo una crisis. Pero el pelirrojo simplemente saca de su bolsillo una jeringa con su medicina, la clava en su pierna y sigue con lo que estaba. Taylor: …soy un criminal después de todo. Pero aún así, hay personas que confían en mi y me necesitan. Hay un objetivo que quiero y debo cumplir, y por eso me voy a seguir levantando. El marine se muestra sorprendido ante tal contestación y no puede evitar preguntarle. Narrow: ¿Y qué objetivo tienes? ¿Qué es tan importante como para impulsarse a seguir así? Taylor: Solo quiero vivir al máximo, y ayudar a que otros vivan al máximo. Tras esta contestación, Narrow abre los ojos enormes y luego, se empieza a reír, reír a carcajadas. No de manera burlona, sino de manera auténtica y feliz. Narrow: Jeje. Hace mucho que no conocía a una persona que no me causará repulsión. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pirata? Aunque algo extrañado, el pelirrojo decide decírselo. Narrow: Taylor “El no muerto” , ¿eh? Buen apodo. Ahora, mi deber como marine es capturarle o matarte. Pero me has regresado algo importante hoy, algo que creía perdido hace mucho, así que como agradecimiento… Narrow camina hasta el pelirrojo, que aunque sigue a la defensiva, al final, no siente amenaza en sí rival. El castaño simplemente recoge algo de sangre del rostro se su enemigo y la unta en la comisura de su boca, como si fuera suya. Narrow: ..hoy te dejare ir. Y si alguien pregunta… El hombre se tira al suelo de forma totalmente desparramada y cierra los ojos. Narrow: Me diste la paliza de mi vida, ¿entendido? El pelirrojo no está del todo seguro de que es “aquello” que le ha devuelto a Narrow, pero al ver que su enemigo está en paz consigo mismo, sonríe. Taylor: De acuerdo. Y se va corriendo mientras el Inamovible se queda en el suelo, aunque esta vez , por un buen motivo. Capítulo 566: Resaca Barok: ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes, nena!? Mía: Tch… ¡Estilo de Flauta Larga! La Bebedora se enfrenta al Espejo Hermoso, el cual, en fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo, parece igualarla. La mujer lo enfrenta con sus impredecibles y erráticos golpes a una velocidad sorprendente, no obstante, justo cuando va a darle un golpe en la cara al capitán marine, este le detiene el puñetazo con la palma de su mano. Barok: Nada mal. Parece que está chiquita caliente sabe pelear. Mía: ¡Pues si te gusta caliente, te voy a meter un fierro al rojo vivo por el…! Barok: ¡Narcissus Mirror! Y entonces la pelirroja, ya no ve a Barok, ni está en el Castillo de Cobre. Está en una pista de baile mientras se oye música de salsa, tomada de las manos de un apuesto y seductor castaño. Castaño: ¿Bailas, preciosa? Mía: Si… El castaño toma la otra mano de la pelinaranja, pero entonces, la pista de baile, la música y el bello hombre se desvanecen, quedando en su lugar Barok, que sujeta a Mía fuertemente de las muñecas. Barok: ¡Midnight Dying Spell! Acto seguido, le da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y la arroja contra una pared, atravesandola. Tras esto, la pelinaranja se levanta, un tanto molesta. Luego, toma su botella para darle un trago pero la siente inesperadamente ligera, dándose cuenta al mirarla que solo le queda un solo trago. Mía: Tch… con razón tengo resaca. Mejor lo guardo. Y eso hace. Luego, se vuelve a poner en pose de batalla, está vez, adoptando el estilo de fuerza interna, y saliendo a por Barok. Mia: ¡Uryahhhh! Barok: ¡Joder! Mia: ¡Enrollar! ¡Enrollar! ¡ENROLLAR! Esta vez, los golpes de Mía son más potentes, y aunque el oficial intenta detenerlos, acaba lastimándose ambas manos, cosa que Mía aprovecha para finalmente acorralarlo y tomarlo de la cabeza, dispuesta a hundirle la nariz a golpes. Mia: ¡Hasta aquí! Barok: ¡Eso crees tú! ¡Narcissus Mirror! Y nuevamente, todo pasa a ser bello y calmo. Mía se encuentra a si misma sostenida por el castaño de sus sueños. Este la abraza con dulzura y Mía se deja sumergir por su calor. Hasta siente que está flotando, pero al final resulta que si está flotando. Usando Geppo, Barok la ha llevado hacia arriba en el castillo, luego desvanece la ilusión y deja caer a Mía de al menos tres pisos. Barok: ¡High Expectations! Mía se precipita a tierra a toda velocidad, levantando incluso una pequeña nube de tierra al impactar. Cuando está se disipa, Mía yace en el suelo, sin moverse. Barok: Ja, bingo El hombre regresa a tierra y observa el cuerpo de su enemiga vencida, el hermoso cuerpo de su enemiga vencida. Barok: Bueno, creo que me gane darme una “relajadita”. El hombre se acerca a ella, con una sonrisa llena de lascivia en la cara y una mano desabrochando sus pantalones. Luego, con la otra mano, se acerca al prominente pecho de la Bebedora, como si fuera un melón que quiere comprar. Pero súbitamente, la mano de la propia mujer le detiene. Mía: ¡Epa! ¡Por ahí no queda la barra, “amigo”! Acto seguido, le retuerce la mano con tal fuerza que le quiebra la muñeca. Barok: ¡Aghhh! ¡Maldita! ¡Narcissus Mirror! Una vez más, Mía se ve sumergida en un bello sueño, pero entonces, una prominente herida en su frente comienza a sangrar de manera tan profusa que escurre hacia sus ojos, oscureciendo su visión y librándola del trance a pesar de su ceguera. Mía: Tsk… maldito serás tú. ¡Estilo de Pierna múltiple! Barok: ¡Gahhh! El espejo hermoso sale volando, con los dientes y los lentes rotos. Mientras, Mía se limpia la sangre de sus ojos, bebe el último trago de su botella y desamarra la camisola de su cintura. Mía: Así que su poder se basa en la visión. Si no puedo ver ,tampoco tengo visiones. Hmm… a ver si esto funciona. No lo he practicado lo suficiente. La Bebedora se amarra la camisola sobre los ojos, para oscurecer por completo su visión. Barok, que al mismo tiempo se va levantando, considera el plan risible. Barok: ¡¿Crees en serio que es una gran idea!? ¡Si, tal vez no servirán mis técnicas, pero te dejas ciega! ¡En ese caso mejor te hubieras clavado un cuchillo. El hombre se arroja con gran fuerza hacia ella, dispuesto a asestarle buenas cantidad de golpes y patadas. Mka: Je. ¡Estilo del Barril Inmenso! Con movimientos circulares, la chica repele todos y cada uno de los golpes de su rival, ante la cara anonadada de este. Barok: Imposible… IMia: ¡Estilo de Fuerza Profunda! El hombre recibe un golpe en el abdomen tan fuerte que le quiebra medio costillar. Esforzandose para levantarse y jadeando para respirar, Barok empieza a entrar en pánico. Barok: (voz basta) ¿Acaso sabe Haki de Observación? Mía: Nah, no sé de esas mierdas de haki. Sorprendido por qué esta ha escuchado lo que dijo a pesar de decirlo casi susurrando, Barok se empieza a aterrar mientras ella camina hacia él. Directo hacia el, aún sin verlo. Mía: Es algo mucho más simple. Tengo resaca. Barok: ¿Resaca? Mia: Si. ¿Y qué pasa cuando tienes resaca? Te haces mucho más sensible a las fuentes de luz y … Barok: ¡Sonido! Mía: ¡Carajo! No grites. De manera casi instintiva, la mujer realiza el bloqueo de gargantas para callarlo. Pero lo hace con tal fuerza que Barok se queda sin aire por demasiado tiempo y acaba por desmayarse, para sorpresa de Mía al quitarse la improvisada venda de los ojos. Mía: Uy, creo que se me pasó un poquito … Capítulo 567: Ángel vs Honda de Dios Gómez: ¡ Lapidé! Evangeline: ¡Eros Sting! La mujer alada se enfrenta al hombre resortera en una batalla que, hasta el momento, parece estar muy igualada. Gómez: ¡Lapidé par le diable! Evangeline: ¡Tongues of fire! El hombre del sombrero dispara algunas de sus municiones de fuego especiales, pero estas nunca llegan a su objetivo, pues Evangeline las ve venir y las revienta antes con sus flechas en llama as, generando un vistoso despliegue de fuego por unos segundos. Gómez: Tsk… ¡Dafoncé par le ciel! Evangeline: ¡Seven Holy Virtues! El marine vuelve a intentar lo mismo con sus municiones ultradensas, pero una vez más, Evangeline contrapone sus flechas, haciendo el ataque ineficaz luego, ella recarga velozmente y le dispara. Evangeline: ¡Hell Arrow! De milagro, Gómez evita que el ataque lo atraviese, pero lo que no evita es que Evangeline raje una de sus mangas, dejando caer todas sus municiones de fuego. Algunas se van por una grieta en el piso, otras le queman los pies. Gómez: ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! El hombre se da cuenta que está en desventaja. Su rival tiene el terreno alto, puede predecir sus ataques y le ha privado de parte de su arsenal… pero no todo, y pronto desarrolla un contrataque. Evangeline: ¡Será mejor que se rinda, señor! Gómez: ¡Jamás! ¡Lapidé! La roca vuela justo a la cara de Evangeline y está solo gira la cabeza para esquivar. Pero es solo entonces que se da cuenta de que vienen otros dos ataques, aunque no hacia ella. Evangeline: ¿Huh? ¿Qué esta haciendo? Gómez: ¡Sang de Lutin! El capitán usa esta vez una munición escondida en el doblez de sus pantalones abombados e impacta la pared tras ella y el piso bajo ella. Sin advertirlo, estos se reblandecen y se vienen abajo con todo y la arquera rubia. Evangeline: ¡Woah! La mujer cae con fuerza al piso de abajo, y adultas penas ,logra esquivar las rocas que le caen de encima. Por desgracia, su ala queda atorada y su arco lejos de ella. Evangeline: ¡Aghhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Sal de ahí! Esto da una oportunidad dorada al marine, que saca otro tipo de munición especial del otro doblez de su pantalón y lo carga en ambas manos convertidas en resorteras, preparándolo con sus dientes. Gómez: Te diría a ti que te rindieras pero, nah. No le daré oportunidades a un criminal. ¡Lumiere Celeste! Evangeline solo abre los ojos con cierto temor pues sabe lo que se cierne sobre ella, pero no puede evitarlo. Gómez dispara y cuando los tiros impactan, se ve una luz, se oye un estruendo y Evangeline sale proyectada hasta el otro lado del castillo, quedando sangrante en el suelo. Gómez: Ja. No fue tan difícil después de todo. Pero contrario a lo que creería, Evangeline se levanta, dolorida, pero más que nada, furiosa, cosa que también molesta al marine. Gómez: Tch…?Que ustedes nunca se mueren? Evangeline: Atacar a un enemigo indefenso es muy bajo. Gómez: No me hables de bajeza, criminal. Escoria como tú no tiene honor ni decencia. Pero extrañamente, Evangeline se empieza a reír por este comentario, cosa que irrita al capitán. Gómez: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Evangeline: Nada. Solo que en realidad creo que soy mejor persona ahora que lo que era antes de ser pirata. Acto seguido, la mujer toma su eco de vuelta y dos flechas peculiares de su carcaj, cargandolas rápidamente. Evangeline: ¡Good for the Well-doer! Gómez se presta para interceptarlas, tal como ella y su rival han hecho antes con los tiros del otro, pero estas se desvían a medio camino hacia abajo y luego rebotan, atravesando las manos de Gómez de lado a lado. Gómez: ¡Gahhhh! ¡Aghhhh! ¡Agh! El hombre se deja caer de rodillas del dolor mientras mira sus manos con desesperación. Están prácticamente destrozadas. En ese estado, no puede transformarlas en resortera y el losa e. Y por su expresión, su enemiga lo sabe también. Evangeline: La siguiente no será a tus manos. ¿Te rindes esta vez? Pero súbitamente, Gómez se empieza a reír, mucho y muy fuerte y Evangeline se da cuenta que su cara se está aplanando. Usando el brazo, Gómez arroja su sombrero lejos revelando una munición igual a la que mandó a volar a Evangeline antes pero mucho, mucho más grande. Evangeline: ¿!Pero que!? Gómez: ¿En serio creíste que me iba a rendir por algo como esto? ¡Esto es nada!. El hombre extiende los brazos hacia arriba, mientras que su cara se convierte literalmente en una liga amarrada a ambos y sus piernas se quedan juntas y tensas, el hombre se ha convertido en una resortera gigante y con los dientes, toma la munición mientras hace la cabeza hacia atrás. Gómez: ¡Debo reconocer que eres fuerte! ¡Pero no eres más fuerte que la Justicia! Sin necesidad de usar su mantra, Evangeline previene lo que pasará si un ataque así de grande la impacta, por lo que presiona un mecanismo en su arco Providence que lo vuelve más Grande y más largo y dispara flechas por docenas a la par de que “La resortera” suelta su liga-csbeza y deja ir su ataque, el cual brilla y crece aún más al ser lanzado. Gómez: ¡Écharpe de Dieu! Evangeline: ¡Holy Virtue - Generosity! Terminando por lanzar absolutamente todas las flechas de su arco, Evangeline logra romper atravesandolas del ataque enemigo y haciéndolo estallar, aunque la o da de choque la manda contra una columna que se parte en dos. Evangeline: ¡Aghh! ¡carajo! Pero en última instancia, al enemigo también fue alcanzado por sus flechas, perforandole las piernas en varios puntos, un hombro, los brazos, y el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Gómez parece más un alfiletero gigante que una resortera ahora y tras recibir todo ese daño, se destransforma, da un paso al frente y se desmaya. Evangeline: Uf…estuvo cerca. Capítulo 568: Perder algo valioso Bert: ¡Hog Smasher! Calette: ¡Bullet! El veterano pirata se enfrenta a la antigua contralmirante. El lanza un potente golpe con su pezuña, pero se encuentra con el puño de su enemiga con el que choca y quedan ambos detenidos en seco. Calette: ¿Pero que fue eso? ¿A eso le llamas golpear! Bert: Tch… ¡Hog Trotter! Calette: ¡Lance! Esta vez, lo que se lanzan son patadas pero con ágiles movimientos, cada uno logra esquivar al otro. Calette: ¿¡Acaso te contienes contra mi!? Bert: ¿Qué? Yo no… Calette: Craso error. ¡Black Bullet! Bert: ¡Hog Smasher! Los puños…o puño y pezuña vuelven a chocar, pero esta vez, el golpe de ella viene imbuido en Haki, superando al de su rival y mandándolo a volar. Bert: ¡Aghhh! El pirata se levanta, medio dolorido pero dispuesto a seguir en el ruedo. Esta vez, da una poderosa coz en el suelo, quebrándolo. Bert: ¡Ground Baked Hog! Esto hace que la marine pierda el equilibrio y se vaya de espaldas al piso. Esta se resiente levemente por el golpe, pero cuando alza la vista, ve a Bert a punto de caerle encima con todo el peso de su forma híbrida. Bert: ¡Whole Hog! No obstante, la mujer toma esto como oportunidad, alzándose si usar la mano y al mismo tiempo, pateando a Bert con mucha fuerza en las costillas. Calette: ¡Black Spear! Bert: ¡Gahhhahh! Acto seguido, la mujer vuelve a patearlo con fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra una columna. Calette: ¡Black Lance! Inmediatamente después, le da un porrazo con la mano que literalmente lo deja un poco clavado en el piso. Calette: ¡Black Mallet! Bert: Ughh… El hombre jabalí se queda ahí, tirado. Incluso se destransforma. Ante esta visión, lejos de regocijarse, Calette se molesta. Calette: Tch.. Pensé que este sería diferente. Pero es como siempre. Reprimiendo se contra mi porque tengo solo un brazo. Es más, esos piratas debieron dejarme al más débil a propósito. ¡Esos malditos! ¡Siempre subestimándome y…! Bert: ¡¿Quieres callarte un momento!? La mujer se voltea sorprendida al ver al Jabalí del Mar levantándose otra vez. Aunque sangra profusamente de la cara, parece bastante entero. Bert: ¡Decir que te subestimo es ofensivo! ¡He estado dándolo todo contra ti! Calette mira con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y enojo al pirata, el cual sigue hablando. Bert: Pero claro, no notas eso porque estás tan ocupada sintiendo lástima por ti misma por algo que estoy seguro pasó hace mucho. Deja el pasado atrás, mujer. Te lo digo por experiencia. Que no eres la primera ni la última persona en el mundo que pierde algo valioso. La Marine responde con sarcasmo. Calette: ¿Ah sí? ¿Tu también perdiste un brazo, tu cargo y el respeto de tus hombres? Bert: Nah. Solo mi barco, familia, amigos y la alegría de vivir. La respuesta sorprende bastante a la antigua contralmirante, mientras que Bert se limpia la sangre que le escurre de la nariz. Bert: Pero una vez más tengo todo eso de nuevo. Tu eres miserable porque quieres, y no voy a permitir que alguien tan patética ponga en riesgo todo lo que es importante para mí. Sin advertirlo apenas, el hombre vuelve a tornarse en su forma híbrida y usa sus potentes piernas para dar un salto hasta donde está la ex-oficial. Esta instintivamente cubre su brazo en Haki, al mismo tiempo que Bert cubre su pezuña. Calette: ¡Black Bullet! Bert: ¡Boar Ear! Esta vez, los golpes no chocan uno con otro, sino que van a dar, al mismo tiempo, a la cara del rival. Bert recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Calette recibiendo todo el impacto en la sien. Ambos se quedan inmóviles unos segundos, hasta que ella deja caer su brazo hacia abajo, quedando colgado, flácido como espagueti y luego le sigue el resto de su cuerpo. Que cae al suelo, con el oído sangrando. Bert: ¿Ves? Te dije que iba con todo. Capitulo 569: Sin amenazar Brunnhilde: ¡Ashigan! Angélique: ¡Heel Nail! La Primer Oficial de los Piratas del Ave Azul se enfrenta a nada más y nada menos que Brunnhilde, la marine actualmente con más rango en todo el archipiélago. Una y otra se lanzan patadas, pero acaban cruzando piernas, por lo que ninguna acierta. Brunnhilde: Tsk… Rankyaku! Angélique: ¡Heel Strike! La contralmirante intenta lanzar una onda cortante de una patada pero la navegante lo evita dando una propia, y quedando sus espinillas bloqueadas una contra otra en un juego de tira y empuja. Brunnhilde: ¡Aghh! Angélique: ¡Swing Heel Strike! Imprimiendo más fuerza en su pierna, la pelirroja rompe el bloqueo y asesta una potente patada en la mejilla de la rubia. Angélique: Ja. Brunnhilde: Jeje ¡Jugon! Inesperadamente, la rubia deja de usar sus piernas y le pega un puñetazo en la cara. Angelíque sale volando y atraviesa una columna que ya no sostiene nada de lado a lado. Logra levantarse por fortuna, aunque maltrecha. Angélique: Au… Brunnhilde:, ¿Qué pasa, piratita? ¿Se te olvidó de que soy capaz? Angelique: ¡No!! A ti se te olvidó de que soy capaz! Decidida a que no habrá más juegos, Angelíque aprovecha su distancia y comienza a dar vueltas intrincadas. Vueltas intrincadas y giros cerrados a una velocidad vertiginosa y que Brunnhilde no puede seguir ni con la mirada. Angelíque: ¡Storm Heel! Los movimientos desembocan en una patada brutal en la espalda de la marine, que acaba hundida en el suelo a la vez que levanta una nube de polvo. No obstante, cuando se disipa, revela que Brunnhilde se levanta, poco afectada y con la espalda negra de haki. Angélique: Tsk… Brunnhilde: Débil, ¡Geppo! A base de talonazos, la rubia se eleva en el aire hasta alcanzar una buen altura, luego, mueve sus piernas con velocidad y fuerza extremas. Brunnhilde: ¡Rankyaku Dai Ran! Gigantescas y numerosas ondas cortantes salen disparadas de los tacos metálicos de Brunnhilde. A su paso cortan muros, pisos, columnas que se parten por la mitad. No hay forma en que Angelíque pueda esquivarlas, por lo que solo se cubre con sus brazos antes de desaparecer entre la lluvia de polvo y escombros. Angelíque: ¡Kyahh! Ante los gritos de su rival, Brunnhilde esboza una risa siniestra. Pero pronto se le borra pues cunado cesa su ataque y se desvanece la nube de destrucción, Angelíque aparece, ilesa a la vez que brilla de color negro metálico en sus brazos y parte de su cara. Angelíque: ¿Qué? Te creías que eras la única que sabe ese truco? ¡Heel Jump! De un simple talonazo al suelo, la pelirroja equipara la altura de la rubia y alzando la otra pierna, le hunde el talón en la nuca. Angélique: ¡Heel Axe! Brunnhilde acaba clavada contra una pared aunque pronto logra despegarse y lanzarse de nuevo al ruedo, a lo que su rival hace lo mismo. Pugnan igual que antes, cruzan piernas, chocan espinillas. Brunnhilde: ¡Kuro Ashigan! La rubia logra romper el bloqueo y logra asestarle un golpe a la pirata en las costillas, rompiendole al menos una. Angélique: ¡Aghh! ¡Charcoal Heel Breaker! No obstante, Angelíque se la devuelve con fuerza, también rompiéndole una costilla y logrando mandarla lejos. Los tacos de la rubia se clavan en el suelo, en un intento de detener su o ercia y lográndolo pero después de muchos metros. Brunnhilde: ¡Aghhh! Angélique: Oh, perdón.*sarcasmo* ¿Te dolió? Brunnhilde: ¡Ya estoy harta de ti y de tus mierdas de compañeros! La contralmirante ennegrece entonces sus brazos y piernas con haki. Brunnhilde: Primero te mataré a ti, y luego iré a por ese niño bonito de Black, y luego el resto de tus compañeros. La sola mención de su capitán hace enfurecer a Angélique. Mientras, Brunhilde toma vuelo usando Soru, luego se lanza hacia su enemiga, endureciendo se con haki y Tekkai mientras da vueltas sin control. Brunnhilde: ¡Kuro Tekkai Rin! Angélique, no obstante, tallando su pierna imbuida en el suelo, la enciende en llamas y la pone justo enfrente suyo, justo cuando llega la marine. Angélique: ¡Ember Heel Defender! Su pierna detiene a la rubia en seco, la cual solo abre los ojos de horror al ver la pierna enemiga moviéndose de nueva cuenta hacia su cara. Angélique: ¡Ember Heel Breaker! La pelirroja acierta de lleno y Brunnhilde sale volando, quemada, inconsciente, sin dientes y con una marca roja en su frente. La marine acaba por aterrizar en un segundo piso y se queda ahí, inmóvil, mientras su rival apaga su pierna y se aferra al tatuaje de su brazo. Angélique: Nadie… amenaza a mis amigos. Y menos tu… per… Pero entonces la pirata escucha un grito horrible, de una voz querida y fácilmente reconocible. Jean: ¡No! ¡YA BASTA! 450px|thumb|centre Categoría:Partes de artículos